With A Side Of Revenge
by Feline Wings
Summary: Since Naruto is ignoring him Sasuke has to take matters into his own hands...literally  masturbating,revenge and a little bit of irony.SasuNaru?


**With A Side Order Of Revenge**

**A/N: Yo, Feline Wings here. I haven't posted anything in forever so I decided to post something that sprung up at me at 12:00 to 2:00. A short side story thing to Interrupted Phone Call; this is a SasuNaru (could become a SasuNaruSasu with a little prodding.) Anyway, read and review.  
>~Feline Wings<strong>

**Diaclaimer: I wish I owned Sasuke**

**This was beta'd by the lovely ****vampluver4life.**

**Vampluver4life: "Beta'd" is not a word Feline Wings! **

**Me: pssh! It is now =P**

Sasuke sighed, maybe making Naruto mad hadn't the best idea. His dick was throbbing painfully in his pants as he watched the retreating back of a certain blonde. It wasn't _that_ bad that your parents heard you having sex...was it? His boyfriend's parents now just _happened_ to blush whenever he mentioned cuffs. Poor Naruto had been slowly melting inside when his mother got a nosebleed from Sasuke hugging him.

Obviously he was going to pay and that was exactly what he did.

After denying Sasuke any sort of pleasure for a month, he had crept into the guest bedroom, half-naked. Closing the door softly behind him he had crossed the room, crawled onto the bed and whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, "I want you."

After a lewd and long foreplay and make out session, as Sasuke decided he needed somewhere to shove his erection into, Naruto had hopped off the bed, buttoned his pants and giving the confused male a lopsided grin, sauntered out the room, saying he had to make a phone call.

And here we are.

Sasuke sighed again, flopping back on the fluffy guest bed.

_Fucking parents._

After convincing himself that it was entirely Minato's and Kushina's fault, he had tried to convince Naruto. It didn't work. Naruto firmly believed his parents never did anything wrong so he had been thoroughly pissed. As punishment for trying to persuade him, Sasuke had been forcefully ejected from the master suite then he had been "forced" to watch him jerk off. Pfft, all that did was successfully give him wet dreams for weeks.

As he reminisced on Naruto's facial expressions, his cock twitched from where it stood still at attention. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked down critically at his cock. For some reason, it looked like it was missing something.

Oh yeah.

Naruto.

Frowning, he looked at his manliness sadly, he missed Naruto('s ass) too. The thought went straight to his erection as it gave another twitch, the veins barely visible on the stiff member. He needed to relieve himself soon or there would be trouble, that is, when Naruto got around to forgiving him…

….

He didn't wanna. Although he had watched the blonde do it many times before, he had always had someone ready and willing to service him…

…

…..

"Damn…" he muttered, stealing a glance at the door to make sure it was still shut. This confirmed, he focused again on his erection, fingers clenched tightly in the sheets. It amazed him how Naruto could fit all that up his ass…_hold that thought!_

Screwing his eyes shut, he captured the erotic picture on his eyelids. His hand ghosted over his stomach, coming to rest on a pale thigh. Squinting so he could just barely see what he was doing, Sasuke hesitantly gripped the base of his erection, squeezing lightly as he had watched his young lover do. His breath sped up at the alien touch as his left hand parked itself on his chest. Now what did Naruto do next…oh, yeah…..he….  
>Sasuke began moving his hand slowly up the throbbing shaft, his breathing speeding up slightly as his legs parted against his will. That explains a lot about bottoming, thought Sasuke as his thumb accidentally brushed the head. The hand on his chest moved slowly to play with his nipples located higher up on his chest. When he rolled one of the pink nubs between his fingers experimentally, he gasped at the sensation, eyes wide.<p>

"Nghh…." He moaned, biting his lip when he heard himself, "….haaahh….Naruto…."

He shivered lightly as the sound went straight to his cock, his pumps getting faster.

Oh great, now he was getting off on his own voice. As his mushy brain tried to remember what Naruto did next, a small click was heard somewhere far away but he ignored it, He had just remembered and had to hold on to that thought as the little blonde had been the most….vocal…..at this point.

Through his lust-hazy eyes, he vaguely noticed a shadow but it was too blurry for him to care as he figured himself ready, he had been going pretty well for a beginner. Slowing his fast pumps down a tone, he nervously licked three fingers. When he accidentally slipped his finger over the head again, he groaned around the digits in his mouth, biting down, eyes half-lidded. His hips rose a little off the bed as he tried to buck into his own hand.

"…fuck….fuck….fuck…." he repeated breathily, withdrawing, the fingers from his mouth. Leaving a trail of saliva down his chest, he [regrettably] released his member to help spread his ass cheeks. His feet propped up and spread wide, he flopped back down onto the pillows behind him, his breath coming in short gasps as his brain tried to process that he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the end of a finger through the ring of muscle _very _slowly. It didn't actually hurt that much, it just made him feel full. And that was only the first one. Sasuke panted lightly as he inserted another finger with the last one. He squirmed a little at the intrusion but again slowly pushed it all the way in. Once there, the raven haired man began curling and uncurling them, searching for that one spot. He was sure Naruto had one. So why didn't he?

_Where tha fuck is it? _Sasuke thought to himself _I'm a guy, where the hell is-_

"Naaahhhhh…..." His fingers had found his prostate and he began prodding it with his finger tips, as his penis twitched expectantly. His other hand found its way back to said dick and Sasuke was in bliss at the double pleasure.

"…can't take it…." He said to himself, his breath coming in shallow gasps. The raven-haired man could feel his climax coming and he bucked his hips into his hand faster as he threw back his head. "Haaah….Na-ruto….._Nar_-uto…..NARUTO!" Sasuke came screaming his lover's name in ecstasy. The Uchiha rode out his orgasm, eyes rolled back into his head; he pumped his dick hard, milking it for all it's worth as he worked his fingers in his ass, digits pushed up against prostate.

After sitting there a moment with his legs still in the air and his rear in the air, Sasuke slowly drew his fingers out of his ass and gently rested it on the bed, panting as he felt himself melding into the sheets. He would have dropped straight off to sleep had he not heard a small click in the back ground. Groggily, he raised his head just enough to see down to the door and the blonde head disappearing around it, a flash of silver present. Sighing, his head flopped back down as he tiredly drew the covers over himself. Snuggling down into a cocoon of blankets, he decided that whatever it was, it probably didn't mean much to him.

Unfortunately, deeply unfortunately for Sasuke Uchiha, this was not a matter for tomorrow. In fact, a blond with a vengeance, a plan, a video camera and that nifty thing called YouTube was going to be a hit on the cyberspace tonight. Of course he would blank out the face and [maybe] the words, but other than that, Naruto Uzumaki was not touching his master piece. _Serves the teme right._ Naruto smirked, as his plan was set in motion. Ah, revenge, how sweet it would be.

**A/N: See short and sweet. ^_^.**

**Vampluver4life: Right... /**

**Me: You know you love it :D  
>Review if you want more~<br>**


End file.
